The Promise
by cfg23456
Summary: The love story of Taiga and Ryuuji.
1. The Meeting pt 1

We were separated for about 2 months. When I found her it couldn't be helped but say that I love you.  
Taiga loos very shock , out of a sudden her face turn red. "Hey tai- "

"UGHH" Ryuuji suddenly felt his chin got beaten by taiga as usual.

But yet she screamed and said " w-w-way you s-s-say something that is very embarrassing like that! You should've waited for a better moment or something… ."

" But this the best moment for me especially to tell you that I love you" says Ryuuji while he takes out a small red small box out from his pocket.

"Taiga Aisaka will you marry me" says Ryuuji while he open the small red box which held a small ring.

"W-what do you mean?" asked taiga with a shocked tone.

" Must I said it clearly? I want you to become my wife, baka" said Ryuuji with a red face.

" How dare you called me baka, Mongrel" said taiga with her red face.

"Okey okey, so what's your answer?"

" Must I repeat my question which I said a year ago?"

" So I'll take your answer as a yes!" said Ryuuji doubtfully

" Cut off this crappy act" said taiga when she suddenly pulled him by his shirt collar.

Suddenly taiga kissed him.

When they both kissed, she said "I Love you, is not fair if you said it a year ago."

" Lets continue what we left a year ago."

"What is it?" said taiga with a red face.

" Okey than….I…"

"…love….."

"…you…" they said that together.

" this is so embarrassing" said taiga with her red face.

" I don't care" said Ryuuji.

Than Ryuuji took out the ring from the small red box and placed it on her left 4th finger.

" it fits perfectly" said Ryujji with joy.

Suddenly taiga felt her eyes very hot ]. She started to cry. Ryuuji panic.

"h-h-heey, why are you crying? did you hate the ring? I'm so sorry!"

" It's not that mongrel, I love the ring very much I just feel...very happy...but I want to crying...this is very complicated you know!"

"okay okay, calm down" said Ryuuji. He embrace Taiga and stroke her hair gently and said "I'm here, don't cry"

When their eyes met, it just impulse. They stick their lips. It's a deep kiss. They broke their kiss, smile, ad Taiga whispered "once more". They kiss again, again, and again with a deep feeling, Like that night on Ryuuji Grandparent's house. They keep kissed each other until accidentally Ryuuji open his eyes and look into the door. Ryuuji just broke their kiss, and Taiga was upset until she look at the door too.


	2. The meeting pt 2

''Oops, look like we interrupt you two!'' said Kitamura with a smirk.

The whole class of 2-C was standing at the door, seeing them kissing, But when they realized they were there, it was too late.

"Y – y – you! Why are you all at the door spying on us" said Ryuuji feeling very nervous.

"Oh come on Ryuuji, we all wanted to see if you are alright because you look very sad without Taiga." said Hanto.

"Hey, does he look like he is in need for our comfort?! Moreover they already kissed!" said Noto with a playful tone.

The whole of class 2-C laughed when Ryuuji and Taiga blush.

"Taaaiiigggaaa!" Suddenly a cheerful scream came from the group of students.

"Miiinnnooorrriiinnn!" shouted Taiga who already knew that voice was her best friend.

"You're very mean you know, left without any news about your leaving of school!" said Minorin

"I'm so sorry Minorin!" said Taiga feeling very sorry.

They kept on stroking each other cheek, like the usual.

"Huh, you're still not growing after all, eh? " said Ami with her usual tone.

"Shut-up, baka-chi!" said Taiga.

After all the fuss and the friendly greeting from the whole class of 2-C, they went back home.

"Hey, should I greet your mother?" asked Ryuuji suddenly

"W-why?" said Taiga feeling very confused.

"You know, I guess you can't remember the night in my grandparent's house that I wanted us to get everyone's blessing? Especially your mum?" said Ryuuji.

"But Ryuuji" says Taiga with her usual tone.

"No exception!" says Ryuuji with a big optimistic smile.

"Okay, it's your decision" says Taiga with a weak smile.

When they both reached Taiga's old apartment, they saw a middle-aged woman standing by the gate.

It was Taiga's mother!


End file.
